Jane/Quotes
Descendants = *"Mom, no!" *"Hi. That's okay, don't mind me. As you were." *"That's cool." *"Hardly." *"I'd rather be pretty. You've got great hair." *"Oh, ah, ah! *"Do my nose!" *"She doesn't use the wand anymore. She believes the real magic is in the books. And not the spell books, regular books with history and stuff." *"Yeah." *"Well, of course she does. It's... It's just, you know, tough love. "Work on the inside, not the outside." You know, that sort of thing." *"Think it would work? *"If I can convince mom, you're so there." *"Bye." *"Mom said, "If a boy can't see the beauty within, then he's not worth it." Can you believe it? What world does she live in?" *"I'll never get a boyfriend." *"What did I just do? Mom's gonna kill me!" *"Yeah. I mean, he's never gonna make a villain a queen." *"If you won't make me beautiful, I'll do it myself! Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!" *"I guess I did get pretty lucky in the mother department." |-|Season 1 = "Audrey's New Do? New Don't!" *"That one looks nice." *"I don't know, Audrey. I kinda had learned it the hard way that it's not all about what you look like." *"I don't think they're so into their dark colored everything. They're so into their..." *"I don't have magic." *"I never really thought about it that way." *"For me she said: "new hair," but for Lonnie she said: "cool hair."" *"I don't know..." *"Beware forswear. Replace the old with... something really out there? Whoa. Whoa!" *"Definitely." *"It has edges." "Careful What You Wish For" *"I'm so sorry. I didn't even know I could do magic! I can do magic!" *"I better go lie down." "Mash It Up" *"But... where are ours?" *"That sounds mean." *"What about a garden pumpkin party? We could decorate everything with pumpkins! Bibbidi Bobbidi!" *"A Fighting Knights party!" "All Hail the New Q.N.L.B." *"Guys! My mascot uniform is gone!" *"Because your bracelet was in my room!" *"You must have dropped it when you stole my uniform." *"Maybe you thought it wasn't fashion-forward or something?" *"Ouch! *"I guess you're right." "Mad for Tea" *"Is someone hurt?" *"You know what? I think it's cool too." *"Even the Queen of Hearts herself would be jealous of that number." "Carpet Jacked" *"Oh, I-I don't know if I can do..." *"Uh, well, I'm really very new to this whole magic thing. Uh... Bibbidi bobbidi! Whoa." *"Well, it's a gourd." *"It's not a flying pumpkin!" *"It's not a boat." *"No!" *"No!" *"Thank you! Like Cindy's pumpkin carriage, a legend to us all... an even sweeter ride shall take us to the Neon Lights Ball!" *"Nope. All clear. And it's green. Runs on vegetable oil!" *"Aw, it's nothing. Just bending the laws of the universe, by my mother's forbiddance!" "The Night is Young" *"Shade?" *"I know what it means. I just wanted to see if you did." *"Or... maybe she wanted the spotlight?" "Neon Lights Out" *"Found what?" *"That's me." *"Uh, yeah. 'Cause this is a formal night. And besides, how could I be in my mascot uniform? It was stolen, remember?" "Hooked On Ben" *"Because it is." *"Shouldn't we go after her?" |-|Season 2 = "Slumber Party" *"Neon Lights Ball rules!" *"She doesn't know!" "Odd Mal Out" *"Once we showed we were good. No grades. It's pass/fail." *"Oops! I bibbidied the tea. It was supposed to be a surprise. To give us a healthy glow!" "Wild Rehearsal" *"So, like this?" *"Is this still part of the routine?" *"If she's still evil, then I'm still plain." "Chemical Reaction" *"Creating rainbow nail polish is cool, but- Is this a school sanctioned experiment?" *"They're gone! And so are the coagulants." *"I don't get it. Everyone in Auradon is so good. Who would do this?" *"Yeah, I was about to use the same words. Snap, harsh. Absolutely." *"Pretty." *"I love this dress." *"I love this." "Talking Heads" *"Voices our she's bewitched!" *"Sorry, so I'm!" *"What is going on?" *"This is bad. This is really bad." "Steal Away" *"No, no, no! Huh? I gotta go tell the others." *"I followed you. I saw you there!" "Evil Among Us" *"Hurry! If we're late, Audrey'll smash us like pumpkins! Look!" *"He's reaching into the throne room!" *"Hey, where'd he go?!" *"What? Who is it?" "Options Are Shrinking" *"Zevon?" *"Audrey was right. Mal was behind all this!" *"Try running backwards!" "Party Crasher" *"Help! Somebody help us!" "Trapped" *"I just can't believe we're missing the Jewel-bilee. Do you know how hard it was to find a belt that matches my Jewel." *"Yes, there is a way. Jay, get that table. Freddie, bring those chairs. My magic may not be very reliable-" *"But at least I can try! Take these pillows and these chairs, turn them into floating stairs." *"Huh?" *"What?" *"If that's the best we can do? We're all doomed!" |-|Descendants 2 = *"Mom, I have a date." |-|Descendants 3 = *"Hmmm its Enchanted Lake water, I guess it can only do so much" Category:Quotes Category:Character Quotes Category:Quotes Category:Character Quotes Category:Descendants 2 Quotes Category:Descendants: Wicked World Quotes‏‎ Category:Descendants: Wicked World Quotes‏‎ Category:Descendants 3 Quotes Category:Descendants Quotes